


Feeling Lore

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Consent Play, Danger, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore has captured Geordi and removed his VISOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted just on my DW account, but now I'm posting it here too. :)

Lore has removed his VISOR. He is also naked and tied up on a cold bio table, but none of that really matters to Geordi as much as the fact that he can’t see.

Sure, he can hear Lore moving around the room, but he can’t actually tell what the psychotic android is doing. Even if Lore hadn’t thought to tie him down, without the ability of sight he can’t properly defend himself, and since he has had his communicator taken by his captor he has no way to contact back to the _Enterprise_.

Suddenly, there is a touch at his left, then right, ankle, presumably to check the clasps that secure him down. After his ankles seemed sufficiently tested, he feels the hand phaser that Lore had used to subdue him pressed to the inside of his left thigh.

He hears the android chuckle manically and his body gives an embarrassing reaction at the sound of it, a slight appreciative twitching from his neather regions.

“Tell me Lieutenant Commander, do you think that they will search for you? Will they try and find you?” As he had spoken, he had slowly inched the barrel up Geordi’s skin, across his taint, up his shaft, to the head of his cock, pressing firmly there, causing Geordi to hiss out a breath though his teeth and writhe in his bonds.

“Stop it!”

But Lore ignores him completely, continues to taunt him. “What about my foolish brother? Do you think he’s worried about your safety, hmm?”

All at once the phaser is replaced with an almost brutally gripping hand around his dick. Geordi lets out a yelp caught somewhere between surprise and pain, before it turns into an uncontrollable pleasured moan as the clamp loosens, and Lore begins pumping his length. Lore’s body learns heavily over him, further pinning him down on the table, breathing hot wisps of air across the side of the engineer’s neck.

“Why don’t we play a little game?” The android’s lips brush over the hollow just above his right collarbone as he speaks. “We’re going to see between the two of us just how many times we can both cum before they find you.”

He smiles against Geodi’s skin at the small, strained, held-back, almost infinitesimal moan Geordi makes as he adds a sudden twist of the wrist in his ministrations on his cock, using his thumb to smear the leaking pre-cum across the head. “And if you don’t do well enough,-“ The phaser is now pushed against his left temple. “Then I’m going to blow your worthless little human brain out of your worthless little human body and the only thing left of you to find will be your fucking corpse.”

Lore moves up just ever so slightly more, so that now he’s talking directly into Geordi’s ear. “Do you understand?” It is not a question, it is an order. And Geordi wants to say no. He really does. But he can’t see, he’s tied down, and there’s a phaser pointed at his head, which means that things are kind of out his hands now...

“Yes. Lore.” He manages.

He feels the smile at his neck again, accompanied by a small rewarding kiss as he cums hard all over Lore’s fist.


End file.
